A Stark Spider family's mess
by Large H
Summary: Peter Parker has now officially become Peter Stark, Heir to Stark Industries and father of two wonderful bundles of joy. Said bundles of joy managed to get themselves suspended from school due to some kid named Dash... (So original I know.) This doesn't sit well with father spider and so Peter decides to take matters into his own hands. A.K.A, Your usual field trip spider fic.
1. Chapter 1

Really… My Kids?

To say Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark's day was long, would be an understatement of a lifetime. Plus, it wasn't even 1 pm yet. Pete had fought to get his two kids, May and Ben Stark out of bed on time to go to school. He then fought with the chairman of the board on some new protocol and to end it all off he was currently answering a phone call.

"Hello?" He asked, somewhat out of breath and/or uninterested at this point. Michelle sat across from him at her desk. Pete was laid back in one of her office chairs.

"Ohhh, you sure? My kids?" He asked the person on the other end gave a "Yes." From what Michelle could tell and Peter hung up the phone. His face had a mixture of anger and worry all at the same time.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked as she stood up and walked over to her husband. Pete really couldn't answer the question but let go of a sigh.

"Apparently Ben got into a fight with some kid and now the Parents of said kid want to have a conference at the school… in like 15 minutes." Michelle let go of her own small sigh and walked out the door behind Peter.

The two were still dressed in their work clothes… A.K.A thousand-dollar suits. The two stepped into the elevator at the end of the hall and had Karen take them down to the parking garage. At this point, Pete didn't care about whether or not his identity was a secret and just picked the closest car.

The two hopped into a ragtop Audi r8 and sped off towards Midtown-High. Traffic wasn't bad, all things considering and the two made it across town within minutes. It helps to know a lot of the police force…

Pete pulled up to the front of the school and parked in the drop off circle. Mj and Peter both got out rather fast and hurried to the door. Some of the few kids who were getting off early stared at the two, but honestly who cared anymore.

Pete walled into the office and gave a small smile to the receptionist. She returned it and Pete began to check-in. "Hey, I need to check-in… I'm Peter Parker, and this is Michelle Parker." The woman nodded and began to print off small visitors passes.

They both stuck their badges onto their jackets and the lady pointed them to the office behind her. Michelle led the way and Peter followed. Michelle gave a small knock on the door. "Come in." Came a voice from the other side.

The two made their way in and looked at the people in the room. Ben and May both sat on one side, while on the other sat what looked to be… "you've got to be kidding me…." Michelle's voice was small and light, Peter was the only one who could even hear it.

In the other corner sat Eugene Thompson and his son… Dash… 'I think that's what they call him.' Peter really couldn't remember if he was honest. In the center of the two parties sat Mr. Harrington, Peter's old science teacher who had been given a hefty raise and pay increase by now and had become the principal.

"Ahh… Mr. Sta- Parker it's great to see you. Sorry, it had to be under these conditions." Harrington knew about the whole Pete was a Stark thing and so did Flash, however, his son didn't know.

"Hey, Mr. Harrington." Pete gave a small smile while Michelle stared daggers at Dash. Flash rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He was way, way too scared to upset Peter after finding out who he was and what power he held.

"SO, why am I here? You two both know that we have a company to run so, please tell me why either of us has to be here…" Mr. Harrington nodded and began to speak, but he might have wished he hadn't.

"Um… Well, Peter your son Benjamin here was caught in the middle of a fight between Mr. Thompsons son, he left Dash with some bruising and a bloody nose." Pete let go of a sigh and turned to Ben.

"You, Me. Outside, now…" Ben stood, and Peter guided him out of the room. Michelle smiled and shook her head. "Jeez, don't interrogate him, save that for patrol." Pete rolled his eyes at Michelle and nearly let go of a small laugh.

Michelle turned to May who was currently, at least from what she could tell, having a mental break down. The twins always seemed to worry for one another and while May was smart… A smart ass, to be more précises, she couldn't always fend for her own.

Ben, on the other hand, was a bit trigger happy when it came to his sister. Ben much like Tony and Peter put his family's needs in front of his own. The two kids were somehow a mix of the family's best and worst characteristics and to be honest… Mj wouldn't have it any other way.

Outside.

Once the two were out in the hallway in front of the main office Pete looked Ben over. He noticed his son's own bloody nose and the bruises on his hands and arms. Some looked to be older than others and Pete looked at his son's face, his beautiful brown doe eyes and his ever so small frown.

His kid who wouldn't hurt a fly, his kid who was so much like both his great uncle Ben and grandpa Stark. Pete smiled at his son and ruffled his chocolate brown hair a bit.

"SO, what happened." Ben hesitated, what was he going to tell his dad… would he be punished? Ben never liked even thinking about being punished… However, Peter never laid a hand on his son. He would never, never hurt his son or daughter.

"Well… Dash… Dash was bullying May and, he was trying to hurt her… So, I stepped in and tried to stop him, but he didn't and then, then he threw a punch in her direction… And it hit me. That was last month and now… now he won't stop, and he keeps doing it and I'm… I'm not as strong as you are dad, I can't stop him." Pete pulled his now subbing son into a hug.

"Wow, wow bud, I was just like you. I always tried to protect everyone else and didn't stand up for myself. I thought I could handle my own problems and avoid hurting anyone else. Your Grandpa could tell you some stories about the stuff I got up to… I use to scare him half to death." Ben smiled and sunk further into his father's arms.

"Thanks, dad… you're not… you're not mad are you." Pete rolled his eyes, he was mad, just not at his son.

"Ben, I'm never mad, not at you or May, or Mom. Tony pushes my button but I'm never mad at or Pep. However, what I do get upset about is the fact that someone wants to hurt my family.." Ben nodded and the two walked back into the office. Michelle still had her ever so the angry face on, and Flash looked to be burning mad.

"Okay, so what'd he say?" Flash asked, knowing it was probably some half-baked lie.

"Your son's the one who started all this, apparently was trying to harass May weeks ago and now since Ben decided to protect his baby sister (by like 5 minutes.) Your Son has turned his anger towards Ben." Peter and Ben both took a seat next to Michelle and May.

"Lying must run in the family." Dash held a large smile on his face and Flash wanted to burst out laughing.

"Yea and assault runs in yours." Michelle was always good with her comebacks, even with a spider in the room. Now that one really did get Peter to laugh.

Pete looked down at his Stark watch and the small smile fell from his face. He had already been at the school for 45 minutes. Pete let go of a sigh, he was done with games and knew the best option. One that should hopefully get both parties equal reward.

"Okay, you know what… I'll settle this here and now, suspend both kids on disciplinary actions and we'll call it even." Pete was done with everything; he just couldn't do this anymore. Mr. Harrington who had been in the middle of all this and didn't need another fight on his hands nodded his head.

"Okay, you two we're going to have a serious talk about this when we get home." The two nodded and tears seemed to fall from both of their faces as Michelle and Peter walked out towards the car.

Once everyone was in the car Peter turned back and looked at the crying messes that he called his kids. "Hey… Neither of you is in trouble, I know you didn't do anything, and I only did that, so they didn't waste my time. I've dealt with Flash for too many years to have him ruin any of my adult life. However, your punishment for getting suspended is that you have to work with me in the lab." The kid's faces lit up and Pete smiled. Michelle turned around and smiled at them, all the while wiping the tears from her kid's faces.

**…**

Eugene, on the other hand, let go of a sigh and looked at the principle. "So, how much to let Dash go on the field trip next week." Mr. Harrington rolled his eyes; however, he could use the money for his down payment on a lake house he plans to use when he retires.

"5 grand and Dash can only be here for the field trip." Flash nodded and wrote a check. Dash had a small smile on his face and Flash could only shake his head. "Father like son I guess…" The two walked out of the building and headed towards their car.

**Authors Notes…**

**Do we want more of this, or should it go in the one-shot dump?**

**Feel free to leave Kudos and comments… comments would be really helpful with this one.**


	2. Ummm Ahhh

A week had passed since the two Stark kids had gotten themselves suspended from Midtown and they were quite happy. Most of the time they had been with their father in the lab while the rest of their free time seemed to be spent down in the R&D labs of the tower.

Ben, much like his father loved to be working on anything he could while May, on the other hand, took after Michelle. She spent most of her time working on different ideas and concepts for new technology.

However, on the other hand, one Dash Thompson had been spending his time dealing with his father and everything his father had given him. Dash had copious amounts of schoolwork and small things for his father to do.

He was regretting getting suspended more and more by the day. However, lucky for him the school field trip was today, or well, it was a Friday.

Flash dropped his son off at the usual early time and wished him well before heading back towards his company. Dash had begged for his father to come on the trip, but he always muttered something about never being let in Stark towers again. Dash never understood why.

The trip across town was rather fast and Dash's friends spent most of the time harassing some Asian kid named Ed. The kid was close friends with May and Ben so he deserved whatever the group did to him.

The bus arrived a while later, the whole way there Dash had berated Ed and talked about how May and Ben's internship was nothing but a lie.

The group stepped off their bus and headed towards the door. An older gentleman stood at the lobby, his voice was rather pessimistic, and he seemed to have the attitude of 'I'm only here because my boss told me to be.'

The group stepped into the middle of the waiting room and stood quietly until their teacher had gotten the tour guide. A younger man came out of an elevator that was off to the side. He gave a small wave to the desk and took a box from the receptionist.

"Hello everyone!" He greeted, the man stood at about 6,4, had dark brown hair and a beautiful pair of blue eyes. He had on a pair of jeans and a dress shirt. He also adorned a black Stark Industries hat.

"Welcome to S.I. I'm one of your tour guides for the day. My co-host, I guess if you could call her that, will be here shortly." The group nodded and the man just seemed to tap his foot rather slowly while everyone looked around and took in the view of the main area.

White couches and chairs lined the waiting room. Plants were placed in between ever sectional and the front desks were made of what everyone could guess was marble and glass. People came in and out every few minutes and the entrance area seemed to go off with information every time someone came through.

"Sorry, I'm late, I had something to do in product development." Curtis rolled his eyes at the woman and she returned the gesture.

"You ever going to show up on time?" He asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. She shook her head and they both let out a small laugh.

"Okay, anyway. Welcome to S.I. I'm Curtis and this is Anna. We're both Interns here at S.I. and I do believe we can get this started." Anna nodded and the group followed behind the two.

After a few steps, the group had come to the entrance of the rest of S.I. It was a secretly point more or less and the group seemed to look at it hesitatingly. "Okay everyone, we'll be giving you your bags now, please raise your hand when I call."

Dash was the first one called, followed by Ed, and then the rest. The group had all received their badges and everyone looked at them with shock and aww.

"These are a one time use so please do not try to re-enter the building after the tour. Karen really doesn't appreciate it." The group nodded but one person raised their hand.

"Umm, who's Karen and what is the system they use for identification." One girl, Taylor if Curtis had read her badge correctly, had asked.

"Karen's the A.I. for the building and she has other functions Mr. Stark uses. And our identification hasn't changed much in twenty years. There are 10 levels. White being level One, that's what you guys have, Level two to five are for interns. Me and Anna are both level Five alphas. Six to seven are full-time employees and 8-10 are either friends, Avengers, or family. There's also alpha, beta, and omega statics but I won't be going into that." The group nodded and Anna walked through first.

"Anna Colman, Level 5, Alpha level intern, no suspicious items, threat level 57%" Karen's voice announced. The group all jolted, and the two interns let go a laugh. "Okay, that just Karen everyone. Don't worry and please follow me."

Dash was the first one through, he looked so smug to have his name called out. Ed walked through and Karen announced a little bit more than usual. "Ed Leeds, Level 7 Alpha, no suspicious items, Threat level 83%, Welcome back Ed, Mr. Stark and Mr. Leeds have been notified of your arrival." Ed smiled and walked through.

Dash was burning bright red and he almost looks like a candle. However, he was stopped when Curtis sent him the same death glare he was giving off. The man must have had a zero-tolerance policy.

Everyone else stepped through and Curtis made sure no one else was left. Then he walked through. "Curtis Howard, Level 5 Alpha level intern, no suspicious items, Threat level 54%" Curtis then walked to the front and stood next to Anna.

"Okay everyone, let's get this tour started." The group followed behind as everyone began the long but really short journey to the museum… then to R&D and then to a meet and greet… However, they might not make it that far.

**Authors Notes…**

**Okay, I'm back with another chapter after like a week of nothing for this. Hope you all enjoy, and sorry for the lack of updates to this… been working on another passion project.**

**Feel free to Follow Favorite and Comment.**

**jaredjwalker1994 - Thanks!**

**Guest - The aunts and uncles will come soon enough**

**Whitelion69 - Of course!**

**Belbelanne - Flash? NO, never...**

**Elizabeth357 - Aww thanks.**


End file.
